Yukito No Tanjoubi
by Midoriko-Sama-7
Summary: É aniversário de Yukito , e Touya não sabe o que dará a ele.Yaoi Lemon .


O dia 25 de Dezembro , Natal é muito celebrado no ocidente , no oriente nem tanto , mas , para Touya Kinomoto será um dia maravilhosso.

Yukito no Tanjoubi

Férias de verao , os alunos da escola Tomoeda estavam de ferias se divertindo , faltavam 7 dias para o Natal ...conseqüentemente para o Aniversario de Yukito, Touya estava pensando em qual presente daria á ele .Comida talvez?  
Não ,queria dar algo mais valioso , seu amor talvez mas tinha medo de ser rejeitado , não queria perder a linda amizade que compartilhava com seu amor secreto, bom nem tão secreto...pois sabia que ele era a pessoa mais importante para Yukito , mas ele nunca dissera nada disto a Yukito, talvez a vergonha o impedia,estava disposto a mudar isto.

T - Yuki ... eu gosto muito de você , Eu te Amo Yuki...

Touya avança até Yukito para tentar beija-lo , mas Yukito o afasta.

Y- To-ya! por favor , não me toque! Eu... me perdoe To-ya mas ... eu não gosto de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta de mim , eu só tenho amizade por você, só isto! é melhor eu ficar sem te ver por um tempo ...Um longo tempo... Adeus To-ya.

T- Não pode ser Yuki!!! Yuki!! Não me deixe !!!Yuki!!!!...NÃO!!

Touya acorda de madrugada em meio de seu pesadelo... Estava suando Frio... Como podia sonhar na mesma Noite que Yukito o amava e no outro que Yukito o rejeitava?... Já tinha tomado um banho bem gelado as 3 horas da manha por causa de um sonho muito quente que teve com Yukito, mas agora como poderá sonhar isto? Estava confuso , não sabia o que fazer ... Resolveu tomar um copo de água e tentar dormir...

Noites mal dormidas ... Touya já nem sabia mais o que era dormir sem ter pesadelos acompanhados com fantasias sexuais com Yukito.. estava ficando doente e fraco , até Yukito já estava preocupado com seu estado de saúde...alias Yukito acabará de chegar em sua casa para uma visita.

Fu- Touya , meu filho, o Yukito esta aqui!!!

Touya não conseguia responder , estava com a voz fraca, cansado já faziam 4 noites que não dormia , e também quase não se alimentava.

Fu-Touya!!

Y- Eu vou lá ! Sumimasem...

Yukito subiu rapidamente a escada preocupado. Abriu a porta e se deparou com Touya deitado na cama , pálido e forçando a respiração.

T- Yuu...yuki...- desmaiou.

Y- To-ya!

T- Yuki ! o que aconteceu ?? por que isto na minha cabeça??

Y- To-ya! que bom que você acordou!! Você estava com muita febre e permaneceu desmaiado , dormindo por 2 horas ! Fiquei muito preocupado!Está melhor?

T- bem melhor .. só a sua presença já me deixa melhor! Arigatou Yuki

Yukito estava sentado na cama de Touya ao lado dele... um pouco vermelho pelo comentário mas com um sorriso no rosto por seu querido amigo estar melhor. Ao lado de Yukito, encima de uma mesinha, havia um buquê de flores brancas...

T- este buquê por acaso é para mim?

Y- é sim ! espero que goste , tome... já volto vou pegar um copo de água para você

Touya segura delicadamente o buquê e percebe que havia um cartão nele e começa a ler-lo

To-ya he Yukito yori (Para To-ya de Yukito)

Querido amigo To-ya, estou muito preocupado com seu estado de saúde, queria que você viesse a minha casa no dia 25 para que nós pudéssemos comemorar o Natal vendo um filme que eu aluguei.Se você estiver bem,claro! Não se esqueça nunca que gosto muito de você.  
Sayonara .

Touya começa a ter um choro fraco ...

T- Será que ele gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu estou gostando dele ? Será que é pura amizade sem amor algum??

Yukito chega um pouco antes sem que o Touya perceba e esculta tudo.

Y- Do que você estava falando To-ya?

T- Ah? o Que? AH! Nada não! Arigatou pelo cartão ... eh lindo! Não se preocupe que irei sim !

Y- Como não ficar preocupado!?Mas, que bom que você pode ir!!!...Sua água.

T- Arigatou! mas...queria outra coisa...(olhando para a boca de Yukito)

Y- o que To-ya?

T- Ah...Nada não!

Y- Tudo bem então...melhor eu ir agora para deixar você descansar neh? Agente se vê To-ya!

T- Hai! estou ansioso para ver o Filme com você ! Sayonara

Y- Eu Também... Sayonara..

Yukito sai do quarto ...

T- Que presente eu compro?? Ah! Wakaranai! (Eu não sei!!)

No dia Combinado , as 7 horas da noite Touya chega na casa de Yukito, na qual sempre contava só com a presença de um único morador.Sorte de Touya

T- Yuki!?? Cheguei!

Y-Oi To-ya! Entre por favor...

T- Sumimasen...

Y-Vou pegar as pipocas e o refigerante... e depois ligarei o filme...

T- Estou muito curioso para saber qual filme você escolheu, você tem um ótimo gosto para filmes, pena que você acaba que dormindo no meio de alguns...

Y- Não tenho culpa que você é tão quentinho e aconchegante...

T- Sou é ?Arigatou (vermelho)

Comeram a pipoca e tomaram refigerante enquanto vendo o DVD de um filme de comedia de Natal americano, durante o filme riram e discutiram algumas cenas...Touya quase não prestava atenção no filme .. só ficava vendo Yukito rir e mecher os lábios. Já era 10 horas quando o filme acabou.

T- Yuki , você realmente tem um bom gosto para filmes..

Y- Arigatou!Este foi tão bom que eu nem dormi.

T- Yuki .. tenho um presente para você... espere um pouco.

Touya sai da casa de Yukito para pegar seu presente que deixou do lado de fora .. para que Yukito não veja.

T- fecha os olhos Yuki

Y- Hai...

Touya carregava consigo uma cesta linda cheia de bombons de chocolate, no cabo da cesta havia algumas ´´uvas presas , roxas e verdes feitas de chocolate.Havia também algumas flores,um coelhinho de pelucia uma garrafa de sake e um cartão.Subarashii .

T- Pode abri-la ... Feliz Aniversário Yuki!...sei que seu aniversário é amanha ou daqui a 2 horas .. mas queria ser o primeiro a lhe dar um presente...

Y- To-ya!!! é lindo!!!Maravilhosso!!! Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!!!!

Yukito abriu a cesta , pegou o coelhinho coloqou ele no colo e começou a ler o cartão de Touya.

Touya he Yuki yori (de Touya para Yuki)

Tanjoubi omedetou!!!  
Parabens pelo seu aniverdario Yuki,espero que aprecie a cesta,pois escolhi especialmente para você.Espero que sempre sejamos unidos do jeito que somos (ou até mais) , pois gosto muito de você, não se esqueça disto nunca ...Um Beijo...

Y- To-ya! é lindo!!! Como uma pessoa como você pode existir?? Arigatou na Kimochi!!! (abraçamdo To-ya)

T- Que bom que você gostou...

Yukito abria e comia seu chocolate , enquanto Touya olhava para o coelhinho no colo de Yukito sem perversão!. Touya então resolve que eh a hora do agora ou nunca´´.

T- Yuki ... quero te contar uma coisa ...

Y- Fale To-ya ... pode me dizer ... alias... posso fazer uma pergunta primeiro?

T- Claro, faça.

Y- Por que você estava naquele jeito aquele dia?? O que aconteceu To-ya?

T- Isto tem haver com que quero te contar...

Y- Hum..

T- Esculte bem Yuki... Eu estava tendo muitos pesadelos por causa de uma coisa que estou sentindo por uma pessoa ...tenho medo que esta pessoa me rejeite do mesmo jeito que estava me rejeitado em meu sonho...

Y- Como assim To-ya?? Não estou entendendo ...

T- Yuki... Eu te amo ... não só como amigo... mas como homem... não sei como isto começou , só sei que de repente estava tendo algumas fantasias sexuais com você , mas com elas também vinham alguns pesadelos nos quais você me rejeitava... por isto não estava bem...Yuki ... Yuki eu quero ficar com você! Onegai!Yuki?  
Yukito agarra Touya , chorando .

Y- To-ya ! Me perdoe... Me perdoe por te fazer sofrer tanto! Claro que eu te amo! Amo muito ... só que ... eu tenho medo...Não de você,mas é que eu li algumas coisas em alguns livros,e fiquei com medo.Tive medo de te contar o que eu sentia e te afastar.Eu queria e quero ser seu To-ya!Mesmo com medo...

T- Yuki!! Que bom que você me Ama!!!!! Mas, por que você está com medo??.

Y-Não é bem medo...è que eu li tanta coisa nos livros... me deixou num estado deplorável,tive que tomar muitos banhos frios... tive medo de que você tivesse nojo de fazer comigo tudo aquilo que li...

T- Safadinho ...então quer dizer que você estava lendo ´´coisas nos livros que queria fazer comigo eh?

Y- Você eh muito mais safado do que eu então... ficou imaginando agente fazendo... eu apenas queria!

T- Isso agora não importa mais... vamos para o quarto para enfrentar nossos medos?

Y- Hai...!

Touya segurou Yukito como se fosse sua noiva e ele carregava sua cesta.Parecia recém casados,muito contentes...E é claro que Touya sabia onde ficava o quarto de Yukito, pois já dormirá lá muitas vezes.  
Chegando no quarto,Touya deitou Yukito na cama e o cobriu com seu corpo , começando a beijar sua boca,descendo para o pescoço ... começando a tirar a camisa,Yukito gemia baixo.

Y- To-ya...

T-Yuki... sua pele é tão branca, macia e quente ... uma delicia..

Y-humm...

Touya se aproveitava de todo o peito nu de Yukito... passando a mão pelos mamilos e os apertando suavemente enquanto dava leves mordidinhas no pescoço ,na orelha e na nuca de Yukito.

Touya foi descendo sua boca paramaltratar´´ mais os mamilos de Yukito com sua boca.. os sugando até deixa-los bem durinhos de prazer...

Y- To-ya... isto...isto é muito bom... desce ...desce um pouco vai...  
Touya obedeceu prontamente e tirou a calça de Yukito rapidamente... Touya contemplou a maravilhosa visão que teve ao ver Yukito só usando uma pequena peça de roupa,com uma enorme ereção e com cara de Uke,choramingando.

Y- To-ya... faça logo...

Touya se derrete todo ao ouvir isto... e tira a ultima peça de Yukito e o coloca inteiramente em sua boca , fazendo com que ele grite de prazer...

Touya chupava Yukito muito forte... parecia que ele queria arrancar o membro´´ dele para fora ... este gozou rápido na boca de Touya dando um gritinho ,arcando as costa e segurando bem forte os lençóis de sua cama ... Touya engoliu quase todo o creme de Yukito e o beijou para que este pode se sentir o seu próprio gosto.

Touya tira suas roupas sobre os olhos atentos de Yukito enquanto esperava ele se recuperar... o que não demorou muito.

Y- To-ya posso fazer uma pergunta?..

T - claro...

Y- você e a Senhorita Mizuki...??

T- Não... Você é , e sempre será o primeiro e o único Yuki.

Y- Mas é que você fez tão bem que eu achei que já tivesse experiências sobre estes assuntos.

T- Que bom que você gostou ... mas agora vem a melhor parte...

Y-hai!

Yukito abraçou Touya ficando sobre ele o beijando... Foi descendo suas mãos até chegar no membro´´ de Touya o massagear suavemente...foi a vez de Touya gemer e pedir por mais ... Yukito foi descendo sua boca até chegar a seu alvo e o coloquou na boca por inteiro... Fazendo Touya delirar com seus movimentos com a língua.

T- Ah... Yuki ... Você também faz muito bem...

Yukito foi acelerando os movimentos de vai e vem mechendo a lingua e massageando as bolas de Touya ... Com certeza, se Touya não o parasse ele irria gozar e muito na bocinha de Yukito.

T- Yuki...pare... é muito tentador gozar em sua boca ,mas tenho outros planos ...

Touya muda de novo as posições ficando encima de Yukito, pega as pernas dele e as coloquam em seus ombros ... deixando Yukito vulnerável e protegido por Touya ao mesmo tempo...

Touya beija Yukito e depois coloca 2 dedos na boca deste,que os lambem com lascividade.Depois de bem encharcados Touya os retira da boca de Yukito e pressiona 1 deles em sua entradinha.Quando o dedo entra Yukito solta um gemido de dor que logo é acompanhado por um de prazer.

T- Calma...relaxa... não precisa ter medo ...eu vou com calma ...

Y- To-ya...

Touya continuou enfiando seu dedo em Yukito... até tocar em um ponto no qual Yukito gritava de prazer...resolveu coloquar o segundo para tentar alargar mais a entradinha dele.Touya massageava muito bem Yukito por dentro,tanto que este já não estava agüentando de prazer...

Y-ah..To-ya!!!! Ahnn...Eu quero você ...vem To-ya...

Yukito puxa Touya para um beijo bem demorado enlaçando as línguas... Enquanto isto , Touya tirava seus dedos de Yukito e se posicionava em sua pequena a pressioná-la ... e quando a cabeça de seu ´´membroentra em Yukito, este cessa o beijo para soltar um grito de dor ... mas Touya sabe que Yukito não quer que ele pare e continua com sua invasão.

Touya vai penetrando lentamente Yukito com muito cuidado até que ele estivesse completamente dentro de seu itoshii.Touya espera um pouco para que Yukito se acostume com o seu tamanho.

Y- Ahh...To-ya...continue...está tão bom...apesar de você ser enorme... eu estou bem... vamos To-ya!!

T-Yuki...como você é apertadinho e aconchegante...se eu estiver te machucando eu paro tah? ...Então vamos...

Touya segurou a cintura de Yukito para começar com suas estocadas ... no principio um pouco lentas para Yukito se acostumar ,mas quando Yukito começou a rebolar para sentir melhor Touya, as estocadas ficaram cada vez mais rápidas,fortes e profundas,num ritmo ideal para ambos ...ambos estavam desfrutando de muito prazer...  
Eles gemiam muito o suor de Touya já começava a pingar e se alogar na pele de Yukito que estava rebolando para sentir ainda mais prazer de ter seu amado totalmente dentro dele o invadindo e massageando.

Touya começa a massagear o membro´´ de Yukito para que este senti-se ainda mais prazer.Estavam para gozar e quando o fizeram Touya deu sua ultima estocada mais profunda possivel e Yukito arqueou suas costas e um gritou o nome do outro .Os dois caíram exaustos na cama ...depois que a sensação do gozo passou Touya acomodou Yukito em seu peito...

T- Yuki... você está bem ??

Y-Melhor impossível itoshii...foi ótimo sentir você bem fundo de mim me dando seu amor e muito prazer ... foi maravilhoso... você gostou também neh? Tinha medo de que você não gostasse disto...

T- è claro que eu gostei... eu te amo Yuki e sempre vou te amar ...sempre vou gostar muito de dar amor a você e receber o seu ...

Y- Arigatou To-ya ... se você não tivesse se declarado com certeza eu não teria coragem em faze-lo...

T- Ah ...Yuki...vamos dormir? Você deve estar com sono e cansado neh?

Y- Hai ...muito sono ...

O silencio finalmente entra no quarto para que dois amantes pudessem compartilhar a sua primeira ´´dormida juntos...porém só Yukito dormirá Touya permanecia aceso olhando para seu Itoshii e de repente se agacha para alcançar o bolso de sua camisa ... nela havia uma caixinha pequena de veludo preto ... Touya a abre e retira de dentro dela um anel de ouro branco com desenhos de lua e estela nele e os nomes gravados Yukito e Touya´´ .

Touya pega suavemente a mão de seu querido amante ,que permanecia em seu sonho, e coloqua o anel sem seu dedo...

T- Yuki ...Feliz aniversário ...espero Que de manha cedo você acorde contente ao ver isto ...

Touya finalmente é entregue aos braços de Morpheus.No quarto pairava uma brisa de amor e tranqüilidade na qual seria varrida no começo de um novo dia quando os dois amantes acordasem.Sim o dia de amanha prometia pois a pequena e jovem Sakura havia preparado um passeio no parque em comemoração ao aniversario de Yukito...  
O dia de amanha prometia... .

Owari Ps : É o fim até que eu tenha uma ideia otima de fazer um yaoi dos dois num parque Vou começar a ir mais em parques ..Nyah!...


End file.
